


36 Hours

by intheclearyet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, if u squint it's romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheclearyet/pseuds/intheclearyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Natasha's point of view: the exact moment when she comforted Tony in Civil War. Minor spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	36 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> i had a convo on my tumblr about this moment and it hit me. this is slightly longer than 100 words.

There are rules to spying. I mastered them. The Red Room prepared me for almost anything but somehow emotional bonds... It's not as if I had never known anything about them – I knew how to use a person's emotional weakness to my advantage. Yet strangely, I never cared to use any of them with Stark. It was very clear that Stark was feeling stressed out – his jaw was set tight and his shoulders hitched up. I knew several ways to extract information from him at this point. I knew ways to utterly break him. I did not know how to comfort him. In thirty six hours... we would have to bring a mutual friend in. Stark already had so much happen to him this past few months. I knew what was eating him up and it was not just Rogers. A single graze along his arm was all I could offer – and it was not enough.


End file.
